


Dreaming

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 20, 2009.

It was hard, most nights, for Kyou to fall to sleep instantly. Despite his cat-like tendencies—he could catnap like no other—when it came to sleeping at night, he was often plagued with heavier thoughts that prevented a quick submission to his sleepiness.   
  
And it seemed that tonight was shaping to be another one of those nights. He tossed and turned, his sheets and blanket curling around his legs and gripping him like a vice. He tried sleeping on his back, his stomach, his side, curled up or stretched out. He was too restless. He tried lying still.   
  
He stared at the ceiling high above him, watching the way the moonlight cast shadows across the white expanse, a long, drab silhouette of a windowpane. It traced the droplets of an earlier rain left on the window’s glass, soft, rounded shadows that occasionally skittered across his field of vision. A cloud passed over the moon and his room was bathed in darkness.  
  
Kyou frowned.   
  
The cloud passed and he could see the moon again, out of the corner of his eye. It smiled at him, a small crescent moon tucked between billowing clouds that threatened rain. It cast shadows across his room. Kyou shifted his head, rolling onto his side and tracing the curls of shadows across his wooden floor. His room was rather empty. He only had the window pane encasing his body like a picture frame.   
  
He wanted to sleep. His frown deepened. Muttering to himself, nothing more than a soft slur of profanity, he rolled onto his stomach, tucking his head under his pillow and resting it against the cool underside, cheek pressed against futon.   
  
After a long moment where his beating heart and racing thoughts nearly clucked away and he could begin to feel a soft tug of drowsiness, he heard breathing that wasn’t his own. His frown deepened and he lifted his head, searching for the source.   
  
He heard a small sigh, through the paper thin walls separating his room from Tohru’s.  
  
“Goodnight, Mom,” he heard her say, and the soft clack of a picture frame being set carefully down on a bedside table. He heard shuffling and knew that Tohru was going to sleep.   
  
He turned onto his side again, cheeks pink. He’d never heard her before, and somehow he felt strange hearing her now. He stuffed his pillow over his ear, face burning. Somehow, it felt wrong. He could imagine the lewd things Shigure would say, or the condescending look Yuki would fix him. Or the way Tohru’s crazy friends would react. They’d definitely call him a dirty old man.  
  
He cursed again, to himself, staring out the window at what felt to him like a mockingly sweet moon.   
  
It felt strange, to know that Tohru was right there, on the other side of the paper-thin walls. He could hear her shuffling under the covers as she settled down, could hear her breathing even out as she quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.   
  
He wondered what she would dream about.  
  
Undoubtedly her mother, he thought instantly. He rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin onto his pillow and staring at the wall that separated him and Tohru. He smiled, despite himself.   
  
“Hmph,” he said, mostly to himself, “'Night.”   
  
Kyou didn’t know how long he stayed there, on his stomach and listening to Tohru breathe and dream, but the next time he was conscious of anything it was morning and sunlight was penetrating his empty room, and the lopsided smile of the moon had disappeared for another night.


End file.
